A variety of liana plants (this term is used here to include lianas, vines, and other climbing plants) are cultivated. Such plants include some fruit trees, such as palmette fruit trees, grapevines, and various vegetables, such as eggplant, tomato, cucumber, squash, etc.
Normal development of a vine plant requires a support for its entire upper portion above the ground. A trellis (another possible term is espalier) is one of the best supports for this purpose. The branches supported by a trellis are attached reliably, are well illuminated by the sun, and get sufficient ventilation. For multi-trunk fan-shaped plants with more than 4 trunks it is reasonable to use double curtain trellises, including inclined trellises; such trellises allow maximum utilization of the sun's energy.
Such trellises simplify agro-technical activities over the entire vegetation season.
The known trellis designs are rather metal-intensive and require significant capital investments. The double-curtain trellises are sufficiently more expensive than single-curtain trellises and are less frequent than single-curtain trellises despite their agro-technical advantages.
One of the key agro-technical activities is prompt irrigation. The sprinkling irrigation is unreasonably water-intensive. The drip irrigation significantly reduces water consumption but it is more expensive to set up than sprinkling. Both irrigation methods, by irrigating the surface of the soil facilitate weed growth and formation of a surface crust on the soil. These factors sharply increase the amount of labor required for cultivating plants because they require frequent weeding and tilling of soil.
Subsurface irrigation reduces the water consumption even compared with drip irrigation because it eliminates water loss by surface evaporation. Subsurface irrigation also significantly reduces the amount of labor required for cultivating plants by reducing the required frequency of weeding and tilling.
The known subsurface irrigation devices are rather capital-intensive. Many of them are practically impossible to repair. Their pores are rather soon clogged with particles from the irrigating water and also by peripheral roots of the plants.